


Warming Trends

by AKMars



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKMars/pseuds/AKMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My submission for the LJ: Person of Interest Fanfic Community Spring Challenge change of seasons, renewal, hope . Finch & Reese, rated G.  Could very loosely be taken as slash if you tilt your head sideways and squint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warming Trends

Title: Warming Trends

Rating: G  
PoI_fic LJ Group Challenge: Spring Theme Fic  
Characters: Finch/Reese

 

He couldn't exactly say why he was standing on the library rooftop...yet there was where he found himself...and in the rain no less.

They had just finished up with their latest number, a small-time dealer whose name Reese hadn't even bothered to remember. The man had been a unique combination of perpetrator and victim. So after he and Finch had prevented the dealer from being murdered by a member of the cartel he was trying to fleece, the ex-op had dumped him on the precinct's doorstep for Carter to deal with.

Interacting with the petty criminal had been anticlimactic and left Reese feeling slimy. He'd returned to the library on auto-pilot; going straight up to the attic (ignoring Finch's queries as John brushed the recluse off) and out the catwalk door.

Reese lifted his face to the downpour, letting the drops roll down his neck and soak into his clothes. It was an indication of just how dispirited he'd become that a gritty, New York winter rain made him feel cleaner. John closed his eyes and tried to let the water wash away his discontent. True, he'd experienced his share of tragedy and betrayal but the past seven months had brought much change to his life.

The operative had been pulled out of the shadows against his will; back into the world again...forced to _live_ again. John had resisted the billionaire's initial attempts to recruit him, countering Finch's guilt-laden arguments with cold rudeness. Even after he'd agreed to work with the recluse, Reese had been cautious. After all, anyone that would think nothing of drugging him while he was passed out drunk; move him to a different hotel and trick him into believing a murder was taking place in the adjoining room didn't inspire his confidence.

As autumn had passed into winter, Reese and Finch had found their awkward way around to a level of trust. The ex-op even began his own playful investigation into his erstwhile employer's past; dropping an inquiry here and there, amused at the recluse's prickly reactions. What John hadn't expected to happen was that he would also begin to care for the irrelevants they helped. When the numbers were victims, Reese felt an empathy for their plights, the relief of their families and their joy at getting a second chance. Removing the criminals brought the satisfaction of preventing them from hurting anyone else.

_And now it's March...winter's almost over..._ Reese heard footsteps on the walkway; a slow, off-rhythm gait that belonged to only one person. He turned to see the smaller man behind him, an umbrella protecting him from the elements.

"Finch? How did y-"

"Freight elevators are a useful device, Mr. Reese. Imagine someone not wanting to hand-carry books to an attic."

John smiled, the billionaire's dry sarcasm shaking him out of his darker mood. He regarded Finch for a moment, taking in the tightness of his posture. Despite his blithe quip, Reese knew that getting out onto the catwalk had stressed Harold's injured muscles. He also caught a flicker of concern in the recluse's eyes, so brief that he almost thought he imagined it.

Finch limped over to stand beside Reese, raising his arm so that the umbrella now sheltered them both. The older man looked out over the buildings, his own gaze tracking up to the sky.

"You once thanked me for giving you a job, Mr. Reese...a second chance." Finch kept his eyes fixed on the clouds above them.

"Thank you...for trusting me." The billionaire licked his lips and then turned to look at the op. "Thank you for giving me hope."

Reese was nonplussed. Such a statement from Finch was like getting a grateful hug from a regular person. Before he could reply, his employer turned to look back at the rain, his lips twitching in chagrin for the confession he'd just made.

John knew that any comment he made would only embarrass Finch further. Although he said nothing, he took a half-step closer to the other man, so that their shoulders brushed. _I'm not leaving..._ the gesture said _...I'll always be here._

Finch's posture relaxed a fraction and he exhaled slowly. "Looks like the rain is slacking off."

Reese nodded, watching shafts of sunlight pierce the cloud cover and reflect off the metal and glass of the skyscrapers. The op felt a spark of contentment flare up inside him. "Spring's coming... _at last_."


End file.
